031415katesami
taxidermizingAmaranthine TA began pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 02:26 -- 02:26 TA: Sami. 02:26 TA: Where are you? 02:26 AA: Kate. Wow. It's been a long time since you contacted me. 02:26 AA: I'm on the ark. 02:26 TA: Ah. 02:26 TA: That would explain it. 02:26 AA: Explain what? 02:27 TA: I searched for you everywhere on the base and immediately around the planets we cleared at the particular moment I contacted you. 02:27 TA: I was very confused. 02:27 TA: I wanted to see how your world went. 02:27 AA: Oh. The kids went off with Jack and cleared the world themselves. 02:28 TA: ... 02:28 TA: Of course. 02:28 AA: We didn't end up doing much ourselves at all. 02:28 TA: What a waste of energy. 02:28 TA: Siding with Jack, my daughter's waking self dead, what next? 02:28 AA: I've been trying to give the session more direction, because we've all sort of been lost lately. 02:29 TA: Good luck, it is like herding sheep. 02:29 TA: Or rather, cats. 02:29 AA: Herding sheep? 02:29 TA: cats. 02:29 AA: Yeah, that sounds more like it. 02:29 AA: We lost another player, Kate. 02:29 AA: Double death. 02:29 AA: His name was Thiago. 02:29 TA: The one Ryspor sold? 02:30 AA: Yes. 02:30 TA: How? 02:30 AA: Nate killed his waking self to exact revenge or something, but hadn't realized someone or something had already killed his dreamself. 02:30 TA: Hold. 02:31 TA: Frankly, why the hell would he think he has the jurisdiction to kill another player? 02:31 TA: How could anyone, for that matter? 02:32 AA: Nate blamed Jack's team for Fate's death, because it was apparently at Jack's hands. 02:32 AA: And he saw them as accomplices. 02:32 TA: So he intends to kill all of them? 02:32 AA: I'm going to talk to him. 02:32 AA: Make sure he doesn't. 02:32 AA: We can't depend on anyone else having two lives anymore. 02:32 TA: You'd better. 02:33 TA: We didn't go on a fucking witch hunt when Nullar sided with Jack. 02:33 TA: And we're certainly not going to start killing ones who decide to work with him for a short time. 02:33 TA: We did so ourselves, all of us. 02:33 TA: Nate included. 02:34 TA: As for whoever killed his sleeping self, I need to know why first and foremost. 02:34 AA: I haven't confirmed anything, but I have my suspicions. 02:34 TA: And those are? 02:35 AA: Thiago recently used the Shenanicite taken from Fate's death to become a Lord. 02:35 TA: A Lord? 02:35 TA: You must be joking. 02:35 AA: Yeah. Like Jack. 02:35 TA: We killed our own Lord. 02:36 AA: I'm thinking maybe someone wanted to stop him before he could become as strong as Jack. Or stronger, even. You've seen how strong Nate is. 02:36 TA: This is absolutely ludicrous. 02:36 AA: The timing is just too perfect. 02:36 TA: Sounds to me as if Nate is working for Jack then, if the timing is so perfect. 02:37 AA: I don't think so. Libby doesn't either. 02:37 TA: A class that could go toe to toe with Jack were we only able to keep him alive? 02:37 TA: What a waste of shenanicite. 02:38 AA: At any rate, until we confirm it, I'd be careful about letting anyone else do it, if I were you. 02:38 TA: Are there any other Lords or Muses you know of? 02:38 AA: Yes. 02:38 TA: It is critical they are protected. 02:38 AA: I'm telling them to be circumspect. 02:38 AA: And making sure not to name them in pesterlogs. 02:38 AA: You know the twinks can spy on pesterlogs. 02:38 TA: Of course. 02:39 AA: If anyone on your team gets ahold of any shenanicite, try to keep them from doing anything dumb until we know for sure why Thiago died. 02:39 AA: It's pretty curious how so much of the stuff went missing right before this, too. 02:40 TA: More shenanicite. The idea is laughable. 02:40 TA: I wish I had thought to change my class. 02:40 AA: Really? You seem pretty capable as a Muse. 02:40 AA: Or Sylph. 02:40 AA: Rather. 02:40 AA: Sorry. 02:40 AA: It's been a long week. 02:41 TA: Should we get more, it'd be a good avenue to consider for the veterans. 02:41 TA: Weeks are, indeed, quite long. 02:41 AA: I don't know. I would be really freaked out by the idea. 02:41 AA: Rilset seems to be handling it fine, but he's got Scarlet to help him. 02:41 TA: 6.048e14 nanoseconds long, even. 02:42 AA: Yes. That sure is a set of numbers and a unit of measurement you just said to me. 02:42 TA: Rilset went toe to toe with Herald for a time despite his fresh god-tier. 02:42 TA: And lack of experience. 02:42 AA: He did have some series stims on his side, though. 02:42 TA: I care not. 02:42 AA: That said, I don't think he was a Lord at the time. 02:42 TA: Even better. 02:43 TA: What could be done if you or I were muses? 02:43 TA: Or Nate a Lord? 02:43 TA: Scratch that. 02:43 TA: I will not allow that. 02:43 TA: Doir can be a lord though. 02:43 AA: I don't know. Muses are passive classes. 02:44 TA: As are sylphs. 02:44 AA: I would have to relearn everything I know to be a Muse. 02:44 TA: Perhaps. 02:44 AA: I mean I guess Scarlet figured it out, but she's also fiendishly clever. 02:44 AA: Well, one Scarlet did. 02:44 AA: Not the one who used to be Aura. 02:45 TA: Well, since you're taking the mantle of leadership, it falls to you to make sure everyone knows about his death, and that killing even one side of someone's self is strictly forbidden in non-godtiering scenarios. 02:46 TA: I will not have this interpersonal violence nonsense. 02:46 AA: Agreed. 02:46 AA: This has to be the last time a teammate kills another teammate. 02:46 AA: Even if they think they'll wake up on the moon afterward. 02:47 TA: Right. 02:48 TA: Now that our worlds are completed, we should meet. I would have met you before or after sooner, but, causality. You know how it is. 02:51 AA: Yeah. It's been a long time. 02:52 AA: Actually, to be honest with you, I've been avoiding you a little. I was kind of hurt when you ran off for years after the whole Meouet business and never even thought to come cry on my shoulder. 02:52 AA: But since then I've come to understand that some burdens aren't meant to be shared. 02:53 TA: ... 02:53 TA: I left because I needed to search for my purpose. 02:53 TA: and... 02:53 AA: It's okay. I'm not asking for you to apologize. 02:54 AA: I was being a butt by taking it so personal in the first place. 02:54 TA: I should apologize anyway. 02:54 AA: Don't. Seriously. 02:54 TA: ... 02:54 AA: You were one of my first friends, y'know? 02:55 TA: Mine too. 02:55 TA: I missed all of you quite a bit. 02:55 AA: It's weird to think you're so much older than me now. 02:55 AA: And sad that we've grown apart. 02:55 AA: But I think I'm growing apart from everyone lately. 02:55 TA: I should have contacted you somehow during my absence 02:56 TA: But when I started, I had no idea how to do so without destabilizing the loop. 02:56 AA: It's fine. 02:56 AA: Sometimes we have to walk our own paths. And sometimes those paths are very lonely. 02:56 TA: I only cooresponded with Meouet during that time. 02:57 TA: And even those were out of order. 02:57 TA: I received her second to last letter on my first loop. 02:57 TA: And her first on my third. 02:57 TA: It was not good. 02:57 AA: I imagine not. 02:57 AA: But it was probably easier on you than it would have been on me. 02:57 TA: I fear it only damaged our relationship further. 02:58 TA: Oh, Sami. 02:58 TA: You overestimate the rest of us. 02:58 TA: We're all just as fragile as you. 02:58 AA: I just mean that Time is going to come more naturally to you than it does to me. 02:59 AA: Same way I imagine you would get lost if I tried to explain to you why the wind chooses to go one way instead of the other. 02:59 TA: The ache it brings is just as hard, and I have more of it. Time might heal all wounds, but it has to be guided to do so. Otherwise, they fester. 02:59 TA: I think I've succumbed to rot. 02:59 AA: But seriously, I don't overestimate you guys. Believe me. You guys are better than me, all around. 03:00 TA: Maybe, but I doubt it. 03:00 TA: I don't know what to feel anymore. I haven't talked to Ryspor in weeks from my perspective. 03:00 TA: In many cases I'm not sure how to feel. 03:01 AA: I feel the same way, a lot of the time. Without half the excuse. 03:01 TA: What do you mean 03:01 AA: Just not knowing what to do, or how to feel, or....anything. 03:01 AA: I'm working on it. Direction is supposed to be Breath's strong suit, right? 03:02 AA: I'm working on being able to make decisions. If nothing else, I can be the one you guys can blame if things go sour later. 03:02 AA: But at least we won't fall due to inaction. 03:03 TA: You're no seer. 03:03 TA: You're a witch. 03:03 AA: Which means I give directions, rather than seeing which direction to take. 03:03 TA: You direct breath, you control it. It does not control you. 03:03 AA: Which is why I've got to see if Meouet would be willing to help me with all this. 03:03 TA: It would be wise, though, she may have a harder shell than me at this point. 03:04 TA: Were that even possible... 03:05 AA: Maybe. But we've got reasons to work together. 03:06 TA: Perhaps, though, she is a seer. 03:06 TA: Who knows what she'll find that she doesn't like. 03:07 TA: Anyway, I will leave you to your library, inform me when you decide to return. 03:09 AA: Mmm. Well you know I'm basically the Apprentice Oracle, and Meouet's all involved with that stuff too. 03:09 AA: I'm not sure Meouet likes me, but I think she'll work with me. 03:09 TA: Hopefully that's enough. 03:10 AA: All right, I'll let you know when I return. I may try to talk to Nate first. 03:10 AA: I want to talk to him in person though. 03:10 TA: That would be wise. 03:10 AA: Goodbye Kate. 03:10 TA: Goodbye. 03:10 AA: In spite of whatever hardships we've gone through, I'm happy I've been able to be your friend all this time. 03:11 TA: Of course. 03:11 TA: And I to you.